Caged Animals
by CaptainVocke
Summary: Takes place during Max to the Max, but the story of Roswell has been rewritten the way I wanted it to be. LP/MG Polar
1. Being Hunted

Caged Animals  
by Captainvocke  
Polar Michael/Liz  
"The most dangerous animal is a caged one. . ."  
Summary- Takes place during Max to the Max, but the story of Roswell has been rewritten the way I wanted it to be. Bewarned, there will be scenes of abuse ahead.

Rated PG-13 for scenes of torture and violence. I know I like dark stories. I hope you like it. It's a multi chapter story with flashbacks, enjoy.

"I have to get away from him. I have to give Max and Michael time to find me," Liz thinks to herself as she rushes through the crowded carnival desperately trying to escape Max, well Nasedo Max. That's right, the trusty protector of the Royal Four has kidnapped her and to make matters worse, shape shifted into Max Evans. Someone she trusted. Well it's not like her trust in Max hadn't already been destroyed by recent events, but now with Nasedo's latest stunt her trust was gone, for all of them.

He could be anybody now, Alex, Maria, her parents! He could have been them already, stealing secrets from her. Who could she trust now?

Pushing through the crowd she stops on the Merry Go Round, hoping that maybe she had lost him. She was so scared, but she couldn't let that fear take over her. What had Michael taught her, "When it's over and done, then you can be scared shitless." God she wished he was here.

That's right Michael, Michael the Stonewall Guiren.

Had someone told her that she and Michael would be best of friends a year ago she would have died laughing, but everything changed. It's kind of the motto of their motley crew, "Change is Inevitable. Nothing stays status quo." Michael was definitely one if not the only person from their group she could trust and he would definitely protect her from Nasedo.

She shakes her head and thinks to herself, "There's no time for these thoughts. Escape and evade Parker."

Turning her head to the right she sees him. Still in the form of Max, he sits on one of the plastic pink horses with an evil smile on his face. God he made her sick. Just the idea of all the people he's killed just because they got in his way or just because he could. Those images of Hubble's dead wife were permanently burned into her mind.

The way he was looking at her now, she just knew she would be next. It was obvious he enjoyed toying with her like a cat playing with a mouse. However he will get bored of her and fry her like an egg.

Thinking quickly she jumps off the Merry Go Round and lands on her ankle awkwardly. Pain shoots through her body, but she ignores it. She had to get away.

Desperately looking around she spots the Mirror Maze, she would be safe there. Well she hoped she would be long enough to be found. Hearing a thud she turns to see Nasedo Max right behind her.

"You're not making this any easier on yourself human. I hadn't planned on killing you, but if you keep running I'll fry your skin like hamburger on a grill!" he yells with an evil grin on his face.

Yeah like she'd actually stop. The pain increased as she picked up her speed. Her eyes stung as the wind whipped at her tears that were beginning to form due to the pain. She was almost there, only a few more feet.

Upon entering the maze she was instantly surrounded by images of herself. Some stretched, some squashed, but they were all her and they were all scared. It was very confusing. Perhaps this wasn't the smartest idea, but then again maybe she'll hurt his pride a little.

"Don't believe everything you see," Nasedo Max says grinning evilly as he pulls her closer to him while walking through the crowded circus. "Your eyes are your weakest sense, they are easily fooled. Unfortunately for you human, I'm not."

How could she possibly get out of this situation? Sure she's escaped other run ins with danger before but she was never alone. The others were always right beside her. She always felt safe around them. Now though she was on her own, with a shape shifting alien holding her hostage. She needed her Michael now more than ever, just to calm her down, like he had a week ago when she saw Max and Tess in the rain.

**One Week Earlier**. . .

_Liz sat on her balcony in the pouring rain alone and crying. She was in so much pain from what she saw. Max had told her that she was the only one he wanted. He made her feel so special, like she was his world. After his speech she felt calm and right with her place in life._

After the confirmation of his love Max left into the rain. Once the door closed Liz made her way to the glass door.

Peering through the window and into the rain she spotted Max crossing the street. As he passed a broken down vehicle she spotted movement. "OH MY GOD! MAX!" her head screamed as the person approached Max.

The rain was falling so hard and the street was so dark Liz could barely see what was happening. "Please be ok," she thought.

She could see Max's form turn and then a few seconds later grab the other figure. That movement sent Liz running out into the rain to protect him. The second she moved she regretted it.

Once in the rain a flash of lightning illuminated the night and she saw Max in a passionate kiss with Tess. He was kissing her! Liz stood soaking in the rain wide eyed and speechless. So many emotions were running through her, but yet she was frozen.

A few seconds later the kiss ended and Max took off leaving Liz and probably Tess very confused. Tess shook her head and went back to her car. Had Liz been paying attention then she would have spotted the girl wave her hand over the exposed engine, instantly repairing it. They would have known then that Tess was an alien. Instead Liz's eyes stayed locked on Max's retreating form. She felt betrayed, she felt like she was dying.

Tess's SUV slowly drove away from the scene of the crime, leaving Liz alone in the dark rainy streets of Roswell. She burst into tears as she brought her hand to her mouth. Realizing that Max had long since disappeared and she was standing in a dark street Liz made her way to the ladder that lead to her apartment. She felt weak.

With each rung her hands shook more and more. Once she reached the balcony she collapsed into her lawn chair, still in the rain, and began sobbing. Her wails of pain ringing out into the night sky. She didn't have to worry about waking her parents; they were gone for the next two days.

After a few minutes she began to calm down. All she could think was that this wasn't happening to her, it couldn't be. Max would never have done that to her, she must have seen it wrong. Yeah that's it the lighting was messing with her eyes. Yeah what happened was Tess scared Max causing him to turn sharply. He must have not recognized her or maybe he. . . or. . .

This just caused her to burst out into more tears. No, what she saw happened. How could he do it? They were soul mates, they were connected.

Suddenly Liz's stomach felt like it was on fire, causing her to hiss out in pain. She quickly clutched her stomach only to retract her hands away in pain, they were burnt. Tears still falling from her eyes, she looked at her hands, now red. Quickly she lifts her shirt to reveal a dim white outline of a hand on her stomach, Max's hand.

Before she even had a chance to understand the implications of this she felt her surroundings shift. Out of the corner of her eyes she spots Max and Michael sitting, but they weren't sitting on anything and Michael would glance up at her every once and awhile.

What the hell? Turning around to enter her bedroom she spotted a frightened looking Maria standing a few feet away. She was wearing her Crashdown uniform.

All Liz could think was that she had to get away. Turning back around, she instantly freezes with fear. There before her were the two men from the day of the shooting and they were wrestling for the gun. "No!" she screamed as the gun went off.

It felt as if she had been kicked by a horse. Her stomach burst with pain as she fell backwards, her body splashing in the puddles of water on her balcony. She turned her head to the left to see the water she was laying in start to turn red. Slowly she lifted her gaze towards Michael and Max, hoping one of them would save her. Her gaze locked with Michaels, whose eyes were full of fear.

Suddenly darkness over takes her as she closes her eyes only to jolt them open again. Instead of lying on her balcony floor she found herself on her lounge chair. She also found the balcony deserted and that the rain had softened. It was just a nightmare. Except instead of waking up to reality, she woke up to her living nightmare.

She remembered everything that occurred and she began to cry again. She pulled her legs into chest and cradles her head on them. Then she just stares at the ladder as she continued to cry.

This is what she was doing now, staring at the ladder and holding her knees. Though it felt like it was hours ago, she had only been sitting here for forty minutes. She knew she should go inside and dry off, she was risking catching phenomena. Honestly she didn't care; she almost wished Max never healed her. All the pain would be gone.

The sound of metal rattling against concrete broke Liz from her trance. She noticed the ladder railings shaking against the wall. Oh man, she forgot about her and Michael's nightly meeting. They always met at midnight and had been since the night he returned her journal. They would just sit out and talk, sometimes they would hang out inside and watch movies. She enjoyed these short moments, how could she have forgotten. She couldn't let him see her cry, she needed to be strong.

She quickly wiped her eyes as Michael quickly launched himself over the wall. The pain in his eyes said it all, he already knew. Damn Max! "Liz. . . ," he whispered. The softness in his voice and the amount of care he had for her proved to be too much as she broke yet again. Michael quickly crossed the distance and pulled her into a large hug.

"I'm so sorry Liz. Its ok now, I'm here. You don't need to be strong anymore," he whispered softly into her hair. Her emotional walls crumbled as she wailed. She clung to Michael's shirt for dear life as she cried.

**Present Day**

He was always so caring, so soft, but only for her. He was gruff and closed off to everyone else, mostly because he only trusted her not to hurt him. Everyone else had or would, but Liz protected him like he protected her. No one knew about their secret friendship. Everyone figured that Michael and her blended like oil and water. What could they have in common? As it turned out they had so much in common.

They preferred that their friendship remained a secret, fearful that if their friends knew they would tarnish the perfect armor that was them. They worked beautifully as a team and flowed perfectly together. Only her parents knew they were so close and amazingly enough they were glad to have Michael around. Not only was he a great cook, but he was a lot of fun when he wanted to be.

Her parents fell in love with him instantly, her mom would even ask her why she never dated Michael, but in all honesty why mess with perfection? Over the past seven months her dad and Michael had even become close. Now though, it seemed that she would never get that back. She would probably never get to see her parents or Michael again.

How could she be so stupid? She shouldn't have trusted Max again. Her trust in him had been destroyed since Tess's arrival. Watching him kiss her right after telling her that she was the one he loved not Tess, it ripped her heart out.

"You can't think like this Liz," she thinks to herself. "Pull yourself together. First find safety, and then you can think about kicking Max's ass." Continuing her walk through the maze she prays for a spot to hide. Suddenly she hears footsteps approaching the entrance and she instantly freezes.

"Heeeeeerrrrrrrrreeeeeee's Maxie!" he screams with a wild look in his eyes.

A wave of fear washes over her as she see's Nasedo Max's murderous looks all around her. Whatever he planned on doing to her made her stomach roll, "Come on guys. I need you more than ever . . ."


	2. The Net is Tossed

As the jeep speeds down the deserted highway, all the occupants were quiet. All of them, with the exception of Tess, were thinking about the betrayal they were experiencing. The dark desert was empty to them all, especially Michael who was lost in thought.

Michael sits next to Isabel in the backseat of the jeep. He could feel the fear mixed with anger flowing off of her body. He understood her anger; someone they trusted just broke that trust and is doing god knows what to their friend. He couldn't help but be angry about this situation. Things were spiraling out of control, especially now since it involved the Sherriff, the FBI, and innocent Liz. Liz's life and their secret were in danger. Out of all the people Nasedo had to kidnap, it had to be the one person he trusted the most.

It's funny how that happened, how Liz became the one person he trusted more than anyone, but yet it made sense. Liz Parker was an amazing person. You just look at her and you know you can trust her. She was simply pure. She was similar to him to. They were both protectors and constantly looked out for the others, even if the others didn't notice. Did Max realize how lucky he was to have this girl love him? How could he betray Liz's trust? Michael never would. Trust meant everything to him and she proved it to him several times. God he envied Max.

Suddenly the dark desert began to blur as memories of the day his trust in Liz began. . .

**Seven Months ago**

_Sitting alone in the trailer, Michael stares at his bare walls. It was a regular night. He had gotten home from school to find Hank gone, thank god. The place was a mess of course because barring a miracle, Hank would never clean. To avoid a confrontation with his warden of this hell hole, he did all his chores and even prepared a dinner for the monster. He really wasn't in the mood for that jack ass. Why he stayed here confused him, but he could never make himself leave. If he did, he could risk being taken away again._

So here he was in his tin cell waiting for the inevitable arrival of the drunken one. He was alone again. He enjoyed this time, it allowed him to just think and he definitely had a lot on his mind tonight. Something was happening to him, something that terrified him.

"Thanks for giving me one more reason to envy Max Evans."

What the hell was he thinking? He basically admitted his feelings to a girl he'd always watched but never talked to. It didn't make sense these feelings he was having. He was letting someone through his very meticulously constructed wall. He never allowed it to happen before, not even his own family. He couldn't allow people to actually see him. To see his demons . . . his pain.

He couldn't handle the disgusted look that would cross their faces or worse, the pity. He didn't need or want pity. Yeah his life is shitty, but it was his life and he's accepted it. He couldn't allow anyone in, yet here he was rethinking what Max had told him about who Liz said took her journal.

"A good friend," he whispers aloud. A large smile grows over his face and his eyes light up.

Suddenly the whole trailer began shaking as the front door slammed open. "BOY!!" comes Hank's hair raising command, breaking Michael of his thoughts. His whole body goes rigid with fear for a split second before he's on his feet preparing for the coming storm.

The whole trailer shakes more as the very drunken man slams the front door. "God Damn it you good for nothin' orphan trash, get your scrawny ass out here!"

Michael's eyes widen as he slowly steps towards the door. He sounded more pissed than usual. What did he do? He hadn't forgotten to do anything, unless of course this was just one of those nights where Hank decides that Michael hadn't had a good beating in awhile. Those nights were the worst. Hank truly let out his furry on those nights.

As he slowly reaches for the door, it explodes open. The edge of the door slams into Michaels face, tearing away the flesh above his right eye. The impact causes him to fall back. Once he hits the floor her covers his eye to stop the bleeding. His head was spinning now from what was definitely a concussion.

"When I say git, you git boy! I won't stand for no disrespect in my home!" Hank drunkenly shouts as he staggers forward towards Michael. Michael removes his hands from his face and tries to move out of the way of his abuser. Before he can get to his knees however, Hanks leg swings forward and slams into Michaels gut. The impact of the larger man's leg causes him to see spots for a second as all the air is forced from his lungs by the impact.

Hank grabs Michael's shirt and lifts him to his feet. Michael staggers as he continually coughs as he struggles for breath. Blood from his cut was beginning to spill into his eye causing his eyes to burn and blur his vision as it slowly ran down his face. It hurt like hell. Hank was breathing hard as he squinted his eyes at Michael, the stench of Jack Daniels radiating off his breath.

"Your nothin but trouble. I told you to have dinner ready for me when I got home!" This time Michael was the one who was angry. "I did Hank! It's in the oven staying warm!" he shouted. He was getting beat for something he did right?

Hanks eyes went wild with rage which made Michael gulp in fear. Suddenly, he was flying through the air before slamming into the wall, cracking the plastic coating on the thin walls. The back of his head landing on the floor seconds later. "You gettin smart with me? You disrespecting me?!"

"Uh Oh, bad idea Michael," he thinks to himself as he tries to regain his bearings. He had to get out of this. Moving quickly he jumps to his feet as Hank swings at him. The punch hits only air causing Hank to stumble onto the bed. Taking advantage of the situation Michael rushes out of the room.

This only infuriated Hank more. "You son of a bitch! Git back here!" Hank's feet become tied up in the bed sheets during his drunken struggle causing him to fall to the floor.

This sudden noise of the drunken man's body hitting the floor causes Michael to look over his shoulder. The slight turn of his body and the empty Jack Daniel's bottle under his feet causes Michael to lose his balance. He falls onto one of the balsa wood dining room chairs, smashing it into small pieces. The chair splinters on impact ripping through his clothes and skin like a knife. Intense pain shoots through his body.

"Shit!" he screams out as he tries to climb to his feet. The sound of Hanks staggering feet fills his ears. Michael turns his head to see Hank stop at the hall closet. Michael's eyes widen in fear of the realization of what Hank was getting. "Oh Shit! Oh Shit!"

Michael scrambles to his feet and rushes for the door. Only to be tripped up by the pieces of the chair. He stumbles and crashes through the screen door, as he lands face first in the gravel path. The rocks tear at his face, hands and arms. No time to be scared he had to get away.

"I'm tired of you breakin everythin', you break my door, my chairs, and you constantly reckin shit! Your good for nothin, you do nothin but cause everyone problems. It's no wonder no one loves you, you're a fuck up!" Hank screams as he stumbles down the steps clutching his shotgun. "I'm gonna teach you some respect!" He cocks the shotgun.

"Shit Hank calm down! Don't do this man!" Michael screams as he rolls onto his back. Using his hands he crawls backwards slowly, never taking his gaze off of Hank. Hank raises the gun and aims it at Michael. Michael raises his hand to defend himself only to find his powers out of commission. Figures that now they won't show. Hanks finger slowly begins to squeeze the trigger. "Hank please no. . . " Michael pleads as his turns his head to the side. Not barring to watch his coming death he closes his eyes waiting for it to end.

After a few seconds he hears a loud metallic crack and then a thud right next to him. Opening his eyes he sees an unconscious Hank laying face down in the dirt. Turning his head to see who saved him his eyes widen in surprise. Standing in front of him is a terrified Liz, clutching a shovel. "Liz?"

She tosses the shovel to the ground and rushes to Michael's side. . .

The jeep screeches to a halt jarring Michael from his thoughts.

"Let's split up and find Valenti. He'll lead us to Liz," Max says with worry laced in his voiced.

Michael only nods, not really listening to what he had to say. All he cared about was finding Liz. It was his job to protect her and he failed. Jumping out of the back of the jeep he sees Max take off towards the merry go round. Instead of following him, he decided to check out the alien light.


	3. Taking the Bait

Chapter 3

Rushing towards the mirror maze he spots Valenti entering it. "Bingo, just follow the white rabbit."

After entering the mirror maze Max stops at the sight of the images of everyone in the room. He had to find Liz, he just had to. It was his fault she was in this mess. Well technically it was Nasedo's fault. Had he not transformed into him and then kidnapped Liz . . . Max shook all thoughts out of his head as he continued to carefully walk through the house of mirrors. The situation was beyond dangerous now; a crazed shape shifting alien holding his on again off again girlfriend hostage, a suspicious sheriff looking for answers, and the special unit wanting to dissect him hot on his heels. Time was running out.

He could feel the fear begin to take hold of his body with each cautious step he took. The mirrors were driving him crazy; each turn just filled his vision with hundreds of images of Valenti, Nasedo, and a very frightened Liz. He felt sick and dizzy. This room was making him dizzy. Making another turn he freezes with fear. In front of him is a reflection of the Special Unit barging in, this couldn't be happening.

"I have to find her, I have to!" he screamed at himself. How could he trust Nesado? If he couldn't get to Liz first, then he hoped Valenti would. He trusted Valenti more than he did Nesado. He didn't have time for the distraction of his thoughts.

"Clear your mind and find her."

Hastening his pace, he rushes around a corner and another. All around were hundreds of images of everyone. It was blinding him, assaulting his brain, and confusing him. Mirrors reflecting mirrors, reflecting mirrors. Arms, legs, bodies going in different directions. Constant movement all around him. This just had to be a nightmare, there was no way this could be real.

It was almost maddening really. There was no left or right and all peripheral vision was twisted. The shining glass was almost mocking him. Saying, "You've failed her. You'll never find her in time."

No. . .NO! He would never give up. He loved her! He can beat this, he would find her.

"Right behind you sherrif!" Someone yelled. Then suddenly an explosion ripped through his ears. Deafening gunshots and shattering glass. Fitting, that's how his life felt right now. Shattered.

The gunshots only fueled Max's desire to find Liz more. He didn't care what happened to Nesado, or the sheriff or even himself. All that mattered was Liz's safety.

Rushing at full speed he takes one corner, and another, and another. Images were flashing by him at full speed. The commotion, probably the sheriff and the FBI, were muted by the beating of his heart. The rush of adrenaline was numbing the burning in his lungs.

Another turn and another. Does this maze ever end? Was he going in circles? Would he end up at the beginning?

Max took one more turn and was forced to stop. His feet froze and his eyes widened. There was Liz. Her body was crumpled on the floor, glass surrounding her body. No! He failed her. Oh my god. . . no.

Heal her you fool! Move your god damn legs and get your ass in gear. Shaking his head, he quickly makes his way to her prone figure.

She laid face down on the ground, her hair fanned out over her back. Glass surrounds her body. On her perfect shoulder was the formation of blood and a small hole. She wasn't dead, yet. The bullet only struck her shoulder; he could heal that, but not now. Not here. There wasn't time, he had to get her out of here. Find some place safe.

Looking up he could see the sheriff staring with wide eyes. Was he right in front of him or was it just his reflection? "You know what, I don't care anymore!" His mind screamed. Quickly he placed his arms underneath her small frame and lifted her into his arms. Turning quickly he runs through the broken mirrors and out the exit.

Max quickly made his way out the maze and into a dark alley between two tents. He was careful not to jiggle the wounded girl in his arms for fear of aggravating the wound more than necessary. He quickly scanned the carnival, looking for a secluded place so he could heal Liz. Spotting an abandoned bus a few yards away he quickly but softly made his way in its direction. He made extra sure to use the shadows to keep himself hidden from the FBI.

Once out of the shadows he bolts to the bus and opens the doors. Keeping low he makes his way towards the back of the bus. The old rusted bus shook lightly with his steps and occasionally squeaked. Being as gentle as possible he sets Liz down on her back. The soft moonlight flowed through the windows, bouncing off her now pale skin making her looks angelic, more so than ever. Taking a second to take the image of her beautiful face glowing with the moonlight and her hair fanned out. Suddenly her face contorts in pain.

"Max. . ."she whispers painfully.

"Shhhhh Liz save your strength, I'm going to heal you. You need to look at me ok," he whispers softly.

Liz only nods and winces in pain. Max smiles with sympathy, always the strong one Liz was. He places a soft kiss on her lips before he pulls her sweater down over the injured shoulder, being as gentle as humanly possible. Once the mangled flesh was fully exposed Max places his hand over the wound and concentrates.

He quickly prepares himself for the pull that he normally experienced when healing, signaling flashes. What he wasn't prepared for was what he would see. Instead of the typical childhood slide show he was given what could only be described as hell.

_FLASH_

_Black skies with silver clouds spinning wildly. The shape of desert rocks mixed with techno colors flashing like a strobe. Then these images were suddenly replaced with an evil desire to hurt and kill followed by images of bodies of men and woman being burned by an extreme force of energy. The burning flesh filling his senses. Police officers, a doctor, a man in a suit, a teenage girl, Hubles wife, Hank, and then the images sped up. Several more images of people with silver hand prints still smoldering on their exposed flesh. Empty eyes staring back at him. With each image came a feeling of joy and excitement._

_ END FLASH_

It all became too much for Max as he felt the bile rise quickly from his stomach. The smell of burning flesh still lingered in his nostrils. Turning away from Liz's body he quickly empties the contents of his stomach. "What the hell did Nasedo do to her?" he thinks to himself.

"Well if that isn't the sweetest damn thing I ever seen. I love you too," Liz says sarcastically. "You could have just said the words though instead of upchucking."

Max whips his head towards Liz with confusion. What was happening to her? He watches as she sits up and rotates her arm.

"Though I was tempted to do the same thing when you went all romantic on me and decided to share saliva," Liz says spitefully.

Pain flashed over Max's eyes. Why was she being so cruel to him?

"Don't worry Maxie boy it was good for me too," she laughs sarcastically.

"What. . . Liz?" Max asks as the pain of her words continually stabbed his heart.

She shakes her head. "Sorry lover boy, I'm not your doe eyed hottie. Though I wish you were. She kisses a lot better," Liz mocks.

Max's eyes turn to slits with anger. Nasedo! He turned himself into Liz. "Nasedo," Max grits out.

"No shit Sherlock. You were always a quick one," Nasedo Liz laughs evilly. "By the way, do you only get to first base with Lizzie when she get's shot?"

"Where's Liz! Tell me!" Max screams.

"Don't worry, your virgin Marry is safe with the others, but we don't have time for this. We need to leave," Nasedo Liz says.

"Why did you shape shift into Liz?" Max asks, still furious with his protector.

"Would you even have thought twice about getting me out of there if I was Ed Harding or you?" Nasedo answers. Max just stares at him.

"Didn't think so, you'd still be in that maze with the FBI and the Sherriff if I hadn't. After I got her out of there, I came back as her to lure you out. Unfortunately I hadn't realized I was walking into the last stand at the OK Corral. Thanks by the way for healing me," Nasedo says nonchalantly as he rotates his shoulder.

Max just stares at him. Nasedo rolls his eyes. "Are you gonna kiss me again? Cause I'm going to change back to Ed if you are."

Max glares angrily at the other alien. "Wow, someone needs to grow a sense of humor, but now is not the time for bickering. The special unit is all over this area, we need to leave and now."

"Could you please change? I don't like Liz talking to me this way," Max pleads.

Nasedo sighs and raises his arm. A bright light fills the bus, blinding Max. When the light fades a blonde FBI agent stands in front of him. "Fine, but the way you've been treating her lately don't be surprised if she starts talking to you that way. Now let's leave."

Suddenly the light sound of helicopters approaching causes both men to look out one of the windows.

"Run!" Nasedo yells as they both jump to their feet and rush from the bus. Nasedo takes the lead as Max quickly follows. Max begins to head towards the direction of the jeep, but is grabbed forcefully by Nasedo. "No, the jeeps already gone. I've got wheels."

"Where are we going?" Max asks running out of breath.

"The pod chamber, we'll be safe there. The others will meet us there later. Now stay close, it's my job to protect you."

The two men make their way towards the light blue Mustang Convertible. Max and Nasedo hop in and Nasedo turns the ignition. The sounds of helicopters approaching in the distance makes Nasedo slam the pedal down and the vehicle peels out of the dirt parking lot and onto the dark highway.


End file.
